Mobotropolis
Mobotropolis is a city on Westside Island that is ruled by King Acorn and is the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn. History Creation Mobotropilis was built on Westside Island and founded by Alexander Acorn when he decided that people could benefit from the combined efforts of a variety of different species. After its completion, the citizens made Alexander their king, as he was ultimately responsible for their communion and the city's construction. The Great War Years During the reign of King Fredrick Acorn, The Kingdom of Acorn and the United Federation engaged with the Great War. Mobotropolis recieved heavy damages, but when the Great War ended, reconstruction of Mobotropolis followed. Threatened by Eggman At some point, Mobotropolis came to be under the rule of King Acorn. After Dr. Eggman initiated his coup, he took over the city, but left it in its previous condition, something that Rotor saw when he arrived in the city. Years later, the Knothole Freedom Fighters would liberate the city from Eggman's clutches and restore King Acorn to the throne. Points of Interest Castle Acorn See Castle Acorn Civics Center A social gathering center for everything between club meetings and city referendums. Library A center of learning for all ages with information in both books and online data. This is one of Marsha's most favorite places to go. Marketplace Crops are produced within the city's walls-or from neighboring farms-and distributed here. Additionally, craftsmen that produce jewelry and other knick-knacks sell them here. Coliseum One of the largest buildings in Mobotropolis, the Coliseum serves as the site for concerts and other such public events. This includes performances by Mina the Mongoose and the Music Festival and the city's Dirt Hockey Tournament. King Sebastian Airfield Named after a former ruler of the Acorn monarchy, it is the main aviation hub for the city, capable of handling various types of aircraft. It features an underground hangar and two parallel runways, one of which features a launch ramp at one end. Claire Memorial Hospital Named after Claire the Cat, a fallen Freedom Fighter, it is the primary healthcare center for Mobotropolis, offering patients the highest quality, most advanced healthcare available. Science Center/Observatory The main center for scientific research, this facility strives to keep the Kingdom of Acorn at the peak of scientific and technological advancement. After the Echidna-Acorn Alliance, the center became to feature a majority of echidna scientists. Prison The Mobotropolis Prison houses criminals being detained within the city. Outer Wall This wall runs the entire length of Mobotropolis' perimeter. The wall is constantly manned by guards in case of attack on foot from the outside. Uncle Chuck's Diner See Uncle Chuck's Dinner A popular five-star restaurant owned and operated by Professor Charles the Hedgehog. It is a popular hang-out spot for teenagers. Royal Army HQ The main military headquarters of the Kingdom of Acorn's military forces, with Geoffrey St. John's Royal Secret Service operating out of the top floor. Alicia Memorial Garden A public park near the Coliseum named after a previous queen in the Acorn monarchy, the garden allows inhabitants of Mobotropolis a place to relax and unwind from the stress of daily life. The park also features a Lake of Rings, which was shown to be able to generate Power Rings. Mobotropolis School The place of learning where the youth are taught school subjects in the pursuit for higher knowledge. Power Plant The source of the power that allows Mobotropolis to function and is a vital part of the city. Temple A place for all kinds of religious practice. Category:Locations Category:Cities